We have been comparing the interaction between medium glucose and free fatty acid concentration and hormone and paracrine stimulation of triglyceride synthesis in adipocytes from three subject groups (normal weight, obese and reduced-obese) and determining the effects of acute hormonal stimulation on FFA re-esterification, unconfounded by changes in lipolysis.